KAMEN RIDER: THE 13
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: The sequel to KAMEN RIDER: ORIGINS. It would appear that Shin and Satoshi's summer fun is about to be interrupted again by G-SHOCKER but this time they are going to get some help. Rated for swearing.


With Satoshi's return, Satoko and Shion couldn't be happier. He had finally returned into their lives and according to Dr. Irie was finally cured of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. However, it came with a cost. Like Shin, Satoshi had been converted in a cybernetic organism, a cyborg, and while his modifications weren't as visibly obvious as Shin's, he still possessed great strength and power. Being a cyborg gave him enhanced physical capabilities like increased strength, speed, reflexes and senses, not to mention he had a special power now. Satoshi Houjou, also known as WHITE 14, possessed the power to manipulate gravity. That power would've subdued Shin if it weren't for Shin's belt firing a blast that took Satoshi by surprise, allowing Shin to defeat Satoshi by head-butting him into submission. The same head-butting allowed Satoshi to snap back to normal, at least mentally. There was nothing they could do about his cybernetic modifications.

Satoshi was introduced to Keiichi and Hanyuu as well, though Hanyuu seemed to already know him quite well. She was just as happy to see him awake and free from the influence of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. It seemed that there was still hope for those infected.

Shion finally had the nerve, after being encouraged by Mion, to confess her feelings to Satoshi which she never really got the chance too. He too admitted that he had developed a liking towards her as well. They weren't officially dating but merely testing the waters to see if a relationship between them was possible.

Shin was happy to see everyone welcoming Satoshi back but he was still troubled. G-SHOCKER was after him and would be after Satoshi too. Together, they had the power to stand up to G-SHOCKER. They were both Kaizo Ningen after all.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER: THE 13**

* * *

Teppeo Houjoi, Satoshi and Satoko's uncle, decided to once again rear his ugly head. He got into some trouble in Okinomiya and decided to hide out at Hinamizawa. He knew Satoko lived there so he could find her and force her to live with him so he had a servant. Unfortunately, for him, he would run into a surprise.

Satoko and Satoshi were out shopping together. They were moving back into their old family home. While the place held bad memories for them, they would cope since they were together now. Satoshi was surprised by all the welcoming faces at the marketplace. Satoko had explained that since the previous June the ostracizing of the Houjou family had been lifted. Satoko did help save the village after all so they could no longer ignore her for what happened during the Dam Wars.

Then they had to run into Teppei. He was surprised to see Satoshi at first but his grin appeared on his face. Now he had two punching bags to let out his anger and frustration on, as well as serve his every need. This was perfect.

"Hello…Uncle," Satoshi greeted coldly as he stood between Teppei and Satoko.

"Well, looks like you're back," sneered Teppei, "After you ran off I thought I'd never see you again."

Satoshi had not run off. He had been put in a coma because of the Hinamizawa Syndrome.

"Well, let's go home. I'm hungry and I need someone to cook me dinner," said Teppei as he grabbed Satoshi by the arm.

"No," Satoshi refused.

A look of anger crossed Teppei's face as he squeezed harder on Satoshi's arm but the boy showed no indication of pain. "I won't ask again, kid. We're going home. Me, you and your sister."

"And I said no," Satoshi repeated as he grabbed the hand that was squeezing his arm. He then pulled it off, much to Teppei's surprise, as the boy felt stronger than before. Teppei pulled his hand free.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Teppei drew his arm back to punch Satoshi in the face for defying him. If only he knew what had happened to Satoshi, he would realize that assaulting Satoshi right now was a bad idea.

**POW!**

A body was sent flying by the blow but it wasn't Satoshi's. Teppei was hit by an open palm strike from Satoshi that got him directly in the chest. Teppei went tumbling and once he rolled to the stop he was in intense pain. The stunned villagers watched as Satoshi had defended himself against the bigger man. The blond young man then strode over to Teppei and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, hauling him up face-to-face.

"This will be your only warning. Stay the hell away from me, my sister, and this village. If you step foot here, I am going to kill you," Satoshi threatened. It was no bluff judging from the tone in his voice and Teppei's eyes widened as he trembled from the look he got from Satoshi's eyes. However, his pride would not allow him to be threatened by a kid so he made a move to strike Satoshi but his wrist was grabbed before the blow could connect.

**CRACK!**

Teppei screamed as Satoshi broke his wrist with ease and Satoshi released him. Getting back to his feet, Teppei cradled his broken wrist and eyed Satoshi in terror and anger.

Flexing his fingers, Satoshi threatened, "Next time, I'm breaking your neck. Now leave." Teppei grumbled as he walked away.

"Nii-nii!" Satoko cheered. "That was awesome!"

Satoshi's expression softened at his smiling sister. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

"The pool, huh?" Shin asked as he was washing dishes at Angel Mort. As an Odd Job Man, Shin would be working for anyone and anywhere for a fee. Sure, he was cheap labor but it was as close to a normal life as he could possibly have. Also, this could result in him getting a really colorful resume with all the jobs he had.

"That's right," Shion confirmed. She was on break and decided to talk with Shin. It was thanks to her that he got this job in the first place. He worked the afternoon shift while in the morning he was Dr. Irie's janitor. "The others are going to the pool this weekend and Sis wanted me to pass the message onto you."

"Shion, may I remind you of my current predicament?" Shin removed one of his rubber gloves to show her his mechanical hand and fingers. "I've got metal arms and legs. I'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Shion grimaced. With how he always hid his arms and legs she'd completely forgotten about that.

"Maybe Dr. Irie can help you."

"If he has a full body covering swimsuit then I'll go," Shin told her as he put his glove back on and resumed cleaning.

"Rena will be there, you know. She's really looking forward to seeing you there. She even got herself a new swimsuit. I heard it was a bikini." Shin nearly let the plate he was cleaning slip out of his grasp. The image of Rena in a bikini started to appear in his mind and he blushed. He really did like Rena. Of course, he doubted that she could ever think of a freak like him in a romantic sense. Still, just to be able to see her at the pool in the bikini would totally brighten up his day.

"OK, I'll ask Dr. Irie," Shin told Shion. Shion beamed.

(LINE BREAK)

"I'm glad you came to me for help, Shin," said Dr. Irie cheerfully. "This does sound like a problem for you."

"Yeah, I can't wear swimming trunks because it'll leave me exposed," Shin reminded. "Only you and my friends know about my condition."

"Odd how you and Satoshi-kun are so alike and yet so different," said Dr. Irie. He had given Satoshi a checkup as well, which included an X-Ray to find that Satoshi also had cybernetic implants. The only difference was that Satoshi's arms and legs weren't completely mechanical. "I think I know what to do!" He went up to his room and Shin waited for the doctor to bring down the solution to his problem. He came back down with something in his hands. "Here it is!"

Shin looked at the object and cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure that'll help."

"Trust me, Shin-kun. This will help you blend in and have fun at the pool. I'll even join you!"

"You just wanna see Satoko-chan in a bathing suit, you closet pedophile," Shin remarked.

"I am not a pedophile!" Dr. Irie denied.

"You constantly try and get Satoko-chan dressed up as a maid and even sing about marrying her some day," Shin reminded, "Which you do, a lot, and I have to listen."

"I am also letting you stay here out of the goodness of my heart," Dr. Irie retorted. "Now, go and try it on!"

"Roger!"

(LINE BREAK)

"Why are those two boys so late?" asked Mion. She was already at the pool with Rika, Satoko, Rena and her sister Shion. Satoshi was also present with them. Mion wore a red two-piece designed to resemble a Chinese dresss, Rika wore a pink bikini, Hanyuu wore a red and white one-piece swimsuit, Rena wore a yellow bikini, Satoko wore a blue and white one-piece swimsuit and Shion was wearing a blue bikini with a flowery pattern. Satoshi was wearing red swimming trunks.

"Keiichi-kun could've overslept," guessed Rena. "Shin-kun too because he has to work a lot."

"Yeah, that guy works too hard, doesn't he?" Mion realized. "How can one guy have so many jobs?"

"He's just trying to earn some money on his own," said Hanyuu admirably. "I once talked to him and he told me he wasn't going to accept money without doing anything. It's against his principles."

"It's really rare to find a guy like that these days," Shion stated. She looped an arm around Satoshi's. He blushed at the contact. He also worked part-time to earn himself some money.

"Yo, guys!" Keiichi called. He was wearing green swimming trunks. Shin was with him too but what he wore got them staring.

"Shin-chan, what are you wearing?" Mion asked.

"Oh, this little thing?" Shin said. He was wearing a full body covering wetsuit. It was black. It also covered his hands and feet. "Dr. Irie lent it to me. Without it, I wouldn't be able to come." They knew why he was wearing it. His arms and legs were mechanical and he didn't like to draw too much attention to himself.

"Well, now let's get into the water!" said Mion cheerfully.

"How about you guys do that?" Shin stated as he put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Why won't you come into the water with us, Shin-kun?" asked Rena.

"I'm afraid I might sink," Shin answered honestly.

"Or rust," supplied Keiichi.

"Oh, I won't rust," Shin countered, "But I'm filled with mechanical parts so I'm afraid I might sink."

"Then what about Satoshi-kun?" asked Shion. "He's a cyborg like you too."

"Shion…" Satoshi murmured, frowning.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that!" Shion realized, abashed. She must've upset Satoshi with her words.

"It's fine, Shion. I'm okay with it, actually." The cyborg enhancement may have been given to him to hunt down Shin but he had been able to scare off his horrible uncle.

"But, Shin-kun…" whined Rena, "Rena wants you to have fun with us."

"Actually, I think I'll be able to have some fun," said Shin as his eyes wandered at all the girls clad in swimsuits. He wore a huge grin. Spotting some deck chairs, he found his relaxation spot. "I won't be far."

Rena frowned as Shin walked off but sighed. At least he came to the pool with them.

As the Gaming Club went to have fun at the pool, Shin was relaxing in a deck chair. His eyes were covered by a pair of dark glasses and they wandered around as he looked at the attractive girls. However, his gaze often returned towards Rena who was wearing a yellow bikini that made her look really sexy. He then admired the other girls in their group. Shion and Mion were definitely well-endowed but for some reason he just wasn't attracted to them. Rika, Hanyuu and Satoko were obviously too young for him, even if the bathing suits looked good on them. He knew that if Dr. Irie was here he'd just look at Satoko. The guy was decent but his obsession with Satoko was borderline on creepy.

Shin then closed his eyes and sighed. Despite the atmosphere at the pool, which was a positive one filled with people having fun, he was still feeling a little depressed. A week ago Satoshi had returned, fit as a fiddle. The only difference was that, like Shin himself, Satoshi was now a cyborg. He used to be a regular kid but then he succumbed to the Hinamizawa Syndrome and had to be sedated. Then G-SHOCKER took him and converted him into a cyborg.

Satoshi also still had his memories. That was the part that Shin envied. He'd awakened in Hinamizawa three weeks ago and yet he still had no clue as to who he really was. He didn't have any memories of his past before he ended up as a cyborg or any memories of G-SHOCKER. Satoshi helped to fill in a few blanks but nothing significant about his past.

Just who was he before G-SHOCKER took him? Did he have any family out there? Were they even alive? Detective Oishi was helping in that regard, trying to find Shin's next of kin, but so far there was no news.

Shin stared at his hand. Again he felt envious of Satoshi. Unlike him, Shin's limbs were visibly mechanical. Also, Satoshi could still feel with his fingers. Shin couldn't feel anything with his fingers. He wished he could but that was unlikely. He had cold steel for fingers.

He looked at Rena who laughed as she splashed into the water after dropping from the water slide. He wanted so much just to run his hand through her soft hair but it just wouldn't feel right. He wouldn't feel anything at all.

He liked the girl, a lot. He didn't understand what he was feeling and his friends were always teasing them about being a couple. They weren't, were they? Rena had feelings for Keiichi and they had been friends longer. Besides, how could she love someone like him? He had no memories of his past and according to Satoshi he was a weapon. He was also a freak because of his powers. Satoshi was kind enough to inform him about his time manipulation ability but that was it. Not even Satoshi knew the full extent of Shin's abilities.

They had the same type of armor but different abilities. Satoshi could manipulate gravity, which had been demonstrated during their battle. If Shin's belt hadn't fired that blast then Satoshi would've won. He had felt his weight crushing him at the time and he was not too keen about experiencing that all over again.

"Shin-kun~" Rena cooed as she stood in front of him, bent over with a smile. He could see down her bikini top and cleavage. She had her arms behind her back and a smile on her face. "Come and go down the slide," she invited. "It'll be fun."

"I might sink," he told her.

"I'll save you if that happens," she countered.

"I could drag you down," he argued.

"I'm stronger than I look." That was true. She'd carried him on her back to Dr. Irie's clinic without help.

Shin removed his sunglasses and sighed. When Rena had an idea in her head there was little anyone could do to stop her. Going down the slide once couldn't hurt, could it? "OK, but only once."

Beaming, Rena grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the water slide. They would need to stand in line before they could have their turn but Rena was content that he was finally agreeing to have fun with them.

"So, I see you're starting to have fun," commented Satoshi as he stood in line behind the pair. "And I don't mean just ogling girls."

"I wasn't ogling," denied Shin. "I was appreciating their physical beauty."

"Sure you were," Satoshi responded, rolling his eyes cynically.

"Say, where's Shion?" asked Shin. Satoshi pointed over to one of the pools and Shin spotted Shion swimming laps.

"She really is something, isn't she?" Satoshi said.

"Of course," agreed Shin. "That girl really is in love with you. I mean she helped to look after Satoko-chan and she did mention she went to visit you while you were comatose." He was envious. "You're lucky. I feel jealous."

"Why?" Satoshi blinked.

"I don't have anyone like that in my life," Shin answered.

"I think you'd find them if you looked hard enough," Satoshi replied.

Before Shin could ask Satoshi to explain himself, Rena was dragging Shin up the steps to the slide. Following instructions, Shin went down the slide. The slide was enclosed and went all the way down to a pool below. He exited the slide with a loud splash. Then Rena splashed down after him.

"That was fun, Shin-kun!" Rena laughed as she stood up in the water. Shin wasn't there. "Shin-kun?" She looked around. She started to panic. Where was he? Had he sunk? "Shin-kun!" Dread started to fill her.

There was a sudden splash next to her and Rena shrieked. She turned to see that it was Shin. "Shin-kun!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "I just wanted to see how long I could hold my breath."

"You scared Rena!" she puffed her cheeks in anger, but it just made her look adorable.

"Gomen," he told her, smiling. He didn't really feel sorry about scaring her. She looked cute scared.

* * *

It was lunch time and after hours of fun it was nice to recharge and reenergize with a nice meal. The gang sat together at a couple of tables which accommodated them.

"So, you had fun, right?" Mion nudged Shin who was having a burger with fries.

"As much fun as I could possibly have," Shin responded, frowning. He popped a fry into his mouth.

"OK, why the long face?" asked Keiichi who was having a hotdog.

"G-SHOCKER is still out there and after us," Shin replied. That really brought their mood down.

"You sure know how to spoil a party," Shion muttered.

"Sorry, but I just can't stop worrying about them," apologized Shin.

"He's right, though," agreed Satoshi. "G-SHOCKER is out there and we're rogue cyborgs. They'll come for us, like last time, and they won't stop until they capture us."

Shin clenched his mechanical fist. G-SHOCKER had the answers to his past but he had a feeling that he may not like what he might discover about his past. He'd been called BLACK 13 for a reason and not just because of the color of his armor.

"Satoshi-kun, you know where G-SHOCKER's base is, right?" Shion asked.

"Yeah, that's right," confirmed Satoshi, "Of course I can't be sure if it's one of their headquarters. G-SHOCKER is worldwide."

"Worldwide?" Everyone gasped. Satoshi nodded.

"It could just be one of their branches here in the country. Shion, everyone, this is a terrorist organization with technology and resources capable of turning humans into cyborgs. Even with the powers Shin and I have in our possession, I doubt we could take an entire organization down. It'd be suicide."

Even more bad news. Shin was an amnesiac cyborg and while Satoshi had knowledge of G-SHOCKER, even he couldn't help much. Just going straight behind enemy lines would be suicide. They'd be risking their own necks without any results.

"For now, we just have to wait and try and figure out a plan," advised Satoshi.

"How about a sneak attack?" Mion suggested.

"Again, G-SHOCKER is worldwide," Satoshi reminded. "We might be able to take down a single base, but what about the rest?"

"We're going to need to find some allies," said Shin logically. "The question is where?" His twin ahoge started to twitch. It wasn't because of the breeze. They were twitching like insect antennae.

"Shin-kun, your hair is twitching," Rena stated, pointing at the twitching twin ahoge.

"Huh?" Shin blinked. Suddenly, his eyes snapped wide open and glowed red.

"OK, what's going on?" Mion asked, alarmed.

"Trouble," Satoshi realized and he was right.

All hell suddenly broke lose at the pool and people ran away screaming. Shin spotted them from where he sat and his eyes widened in surprise. There were seven of them and they were all clad in armor. Six of them were male and only one of them was female.

The first wore black armor and his helmet had a circular mouthplate that looked like it had sharp teeth. The helmet was hidden under a metallic hood. He was Leech.

The second wore reddish-brown armor with a helmet that sported bull-like horns. The helmet covered his entire head and face with a pair of black eyes on the faceplate. His belt also had daggers holstered in it. He was Tick.

The third was a girl due to her obvious figure which was covered by figure-hugging armor. Her helmet also sported a spike-like protrusion on the mouth area. She was Mosquito.

The fourth wore armor the color of tarnished silver. His helmet was centipede-like with feelers that reached all the way down to his waist. He was Centipede. He was armed with a pata, which was a gauntlet equipped with a blade.

The fifth wore metallic-green armor styled after a beetle with three slits on the helmet's visor. He was Jewel Beetle.

The sixth wore brown-colored armor with a helmet is styled after a barbute that sported insect-like eyes and a mouth plate. The helmet also had dobsonfly pincers for horns. He was armed with a pincer-like sword. He also had a cape. He was Dobsonfly.

The seventh wore gold armor with a jetpack equipped with dragonfly-like wings. His gauntlets came equipped with machineguns. He was Dragonfly.

While they all had different suits of armor, the one common theme to their suits was the Spark Cores they wore in the centre of their belts.

"This looks bad," said Satoshi.

"You guys go," said Shin. "Hide, run, or take cover. Just stay safe." Rena grabbed his arm. "Rena…"

"What about you?" Rena asked. She was terrified.

"Don't worry," he told her confidently. "Satoshi and I can handle this."

"Satoshi-kun, don't die," Shion said to the boy she loved.

"And don't lose either, Nii-nii," said Satoko to her older brother.

"I won't girls. Now get out of here," said Satoshi. "Mion you're club leader so everyone's safety is your responsibility."

"As if I needed you to tell me that," said Mion. She took Rika and Hanyuu by the hands and ran off with them.

"We'll meet back at Shion's!" yelled Satoshi.

"Hanyuu, what do you think?" Rika asked her friend. "Will they survive?"

"They will, at least I hope they will," responded Hanyuu.

"Find #13 and #14," ordered Dobsonfly as he hefted his sword. "Kill all the rest." He stared at all the humans. They were worth nothing more than toys for his amusement. He liked to break toys.

"Who put you in charge?" Mosquito snorted but she smiled as her claw-like fingers clicked together. She saw all the men, filled with blood, and licked her lips in anticipation. They would do nicely.

"Hey, he's got the right idea," chuckled Dragonfly as his wings started to beat and he took to the air. He took aim at all the fleeing civilians. "Time to make some Swiss cheese!"

**WHAM!**

A thrown chair struck Dragonfly in the face, snapping his head backwards due to the impact. The armored G-SHOCKER agents all looked to see who'd dared to attack one of their own and saw that it was none other than Satoshi and Shin.

"Well, well," sneered Dobsonfly. "Looks like we didn't have to look far for you two."

"Who are you?" Shin asked.

"Eh? Don't you remember, #13?" questioned Jewel Beetle. "It's us. Your old pals."

Shin didn't recognize them at all but they did seem oddly familiar. His head started to ache, which Satoshi noticed. "You okay?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm fine," answered Shin.

"Just what are you wearing, #13?" questioned Mosquito. "A wetsuit, to the swimming pool? Seriously, you lack style. But…" She licked her lips under her helmet, "I wouldn't mind ripping it off you."

"Keep your libido in check," a disgusted Tick snorted. "You know our orders. We're to bring them back, dead or alive."

"Aw…but I wanna play," whined Mosquito.

"Seriously, stop yapping and let's attack!" Centipede roared and he charged at both Satoshi and Shin. What made their eyes widen was when Centipede's lower body started to morph, stretching like a snake as spindly legs started to sprout from his elongated body. He now lived up to his name as he now had the body of a centipede connected to his humanoid upper body. Lunging forward, Centipede tried to run them through with his pata's blade but they both dodged out of the way.

"They're serious," said Shin as he summoned his Spark Core.

"You're right," agreed Satoshi as he also summoned his Spark Core. "Let's do this!"

Their Spark Cores spun and shone and before long Shin's BLACK 13 armor and Satoshi's WHITE 14 armor formed without another word. The helmets were held in their hands and the rogue G-SHOCKER Kaizo Ningen slid them on, the faceplate sliding into place to secure them.

Centipede lunged at them again, blade flashing in the light, but they leapt over him to avoid his assault. Now, the fight was on.

"Take them out!" Dobsonfly ordered as he readied his blade, charging towards Shin with malice and hate. He swung at his opponent, his sword swishing through the air as Shin jumped back to dodge each strike. Shin found an opening and kicked Dobsonfly in the chest, sending him staggering back. Tick attacked from the side with his twin daggers, nearly gutting Shin, but he narrowly avoided them. Unfortunately, he forgot about Dragonfly who started to shoot at him. Shin screamed as he was being shot at by Dragonfly's arm-mounted machine guns.

Meanwhile, Satoshi was fighting the remaining warriors who'd come for them. Mosquito was armed with a pair of rapiers and was stabbing them at him. At the same time, Jewel Beetle was firing crystal spikes at him. Not only that, Centipede who'd resumed humanoid in order to use a series of swift kicks to attack Satoshi. Leech, however, stood far from the battle to watch.

Pushed back by the triple onslaught, Shin wished, "I wish I had a weapon." That was when his wish was granted. His fingertips started to glow and ask Dobsonfly and Tick charged at him, he pointed his fingers and thumb at them and shot laser beams out of them. The lasers lanced through the air, striking the two armored warriors. Stunned, Shin stared at his fingertips which were still glowing. "That's new." An explosion threw him into the air and he looked up to see Dragonfly with his arm-mounted guns aimed at him.

"Guns are nice and all but nothing beats bombs," gloated Dragonfly. His chest panels were opened and they revealed he had circular cavities in his chest. The panels slammed close and he fired at Shin. Shin jumped backwards to dodge the shots but a few managed to hit his armor. He now wished he had something to deflect them.

A panel opened up under each forearm and a cylinder stuck out of each. Not questioning what was going on, Shin grabbed a cylinder in one hand and it activated, forming a blade of red energy. He grabbed the other cylinder with his other hand and pulled, another blade of red energy forming as well. With a sword in each hand, he started to swing them around, his arms blurring about, and cut the bullets with ease which dropped at his feet.

"First laser fingers and now laser swords?" Shin murmured. Just how many weapons did he have?

Tick and Dobsonfly attacked him from both sides, the former with his daggers and the latter with his sword. Sparks flew as their weapons clashed. Dragonfly remained in the air, waiting for an opening to fire upon Shin again. The blade of Dobsonfly's blade was about to slice his head off but he managed to dodge before running Dobsonfly through with one of his swords. The brown-armored warrior grunted before he was sent staggering back by laser fire from Shin's fingers. Afterwards, he retrieved his sword so he could slash at Tick before kicking him in the chest.

Meanwnhile, Satoshi was definitely having some trouble against Mosquito, Jewel Beetle and Centipede. Centipede's fighting style seemed to be centered on using break dancing and kicks. Jewel Beetle was content with attacking from afar. As for Mosquito, she was flirting with him in a very creepy way. Not to mention, she kept mentioning about how much she wanted to taste his blood.

Flicking his wrists after evading from a fatal stab of Mosquito's swords, Satoshi reached behind his back and pulled out a pair of guns. They resembled white SMG's with his XIV symbol on the chambers.

Jewel Beetle fired his crystals at Satoshi who leapt high into the air to dodge them. He then aimed his guns at him and fired, forcing Jewel Beetle to create a shield of crystal. Once he landed, Satoshi focused his fire on both Mosquito and Centipede. He should've paid attention though. Leech was right behind him but it was too late as the G-SHOCKER agent grabbed his shoulders and started to drain his energy. Satoshi cried out as he felt himself drained before Leech shoved him forward.

Satoshi received a kick to the chest from Centipede, causing him to stagger back as his back met with Shin's. They were then surrounded by the G-Shocker agents, forced back-to-back, and had nowhere to go.

"Nowhere to run, baby," Mosquito chided.

Dragonfly aimed his guns at the two, "Nowhere to hide…"

"So," Dobsonfly spoke, "Ready to surrender?"

Satoshi turned his head to Shin, "Stay still…" Shin nodded and Satoshi spread is arms out, his eyes and Spark Core glowing as he initiated his Gravity Drive. The G-Shocker agents grunted as they felt a heavy force on their bodies, their body weight doubling.

"Can't…move…" Dobsonfly grunted.

Centipede snarled, "Fucking… gravity!"

"I guess it's a good thing we're allies now," Shin chuckled.

Satoshi nodded, "True, but we need a plan. I can't keep this up forever, you know."

Shin frowned, "Where's backup when you need it?"

His question was answered when he heard strange music fading into audio and everyone blinked.

"You hear that?" Shin asked.

Satoshi cocked an eyebrow, "Is that…Spanish music? Who'd be playing Spanish music at a time like this?"

Everyone got their answer when the fence was blown open by a black pickup that ran into Centipede, knocking him into the pool water with a splash. Satoshi lost his concentration and the other agents were freed but were hit as well as the pickup and rammed into them one by one.

"Yeah, how's my bumper taste, assholes?" the driver shouted from inside the truck. He had spiky brown hair and was wearing blue overalls over a white shirt.

"Yokoshima, would you stop fucking around and drive?" the passenger demanded. He wore a blue-white striped shirt, black pants and boots and was holding a guitar. He had grayish eyes and black hair. His long fingers were strumming the strings of the guitar.

"Oh, you're no fun, Daichi," the driver, Yokoshima, shot back. He then shouted at Shin and Satoshi, "Hey, you two! Come with us if you wanna live!"

Shin blinked and looked at his white-armored comrade, "What do you think?"

"I think right now it's best for us to retreat," said Satoshi as he put his guns away.

"Right," Shin agreed.

"What are you idiots doing!" the passenger, Daichi, shouted. "Get on!" Shin and Satoshi didn't argue any further. They got onto the bed in the back.

"Let's burn rubber!" the driver shouted gleefully as his foot pressed down on the throttle and they crashed right through the fence, again.

"Thanks for coming!" shouted Shin.

"Don't thank us! If it were up to me we wouldn't have bothered to come!" the passenger told Shin, eyes narrowed in anger. "It's only because of Dr. Magi that we came at all."

"Dr. Magi?" Satoshi questioned.

Dobsonfly looked to Dragonfly, "Dragonfly, let's go after them!" His associate nodded and the two G-SHOCKER agents took to the sky in hot pursuit. Dragonfly took aim and fired his machine guns, trying to pop the truck's tires.

Yokoshima checked his rearview, "We got ourselves a couple of bogies!" He spun the wheel and dodged the bullets, but Dobsonfly and Dragonfly were still hot on their tail.

"We need to lose them!" Satoshi cried out. He fired his guns at the two pursuers as Shin fired with his fingers, but the fliers dodged the shots with ease.

Daichi looked to his rearview, "Back-up's on the way."

Unbeknownst to Dobsonfly and Dragonfly, neither of them saw a black and yellow speedy figure that was closing in behind them. They were instantly hit from behind by blasts of needles from the figure.

"Argh…!" Dobsonfly grunted as he fell to the ground below.

"What the fuck?" Dragonfly cried as he turned to see the assailant.

The bodysuit was black with yellow stripes. He wore black and yellow striped gauntlets and boots. His yellow chest plate also sported black stripes, like a tiger. Extending from his gauntlets is a pair of long and sharp stingers. His helmet was insect-like in appearance, sporting empty black eyes and antennae. He had large gossamer wings on his back, beating rapidly in the air.

"Wasp…!" Dragonfly snarled. "You bastard!" He was about to aim his guns when Wasp blew them off along with his wings, sending the G-SHOCKER agent falling.

Yokoshima stuck his head out the window and called out, "Thanks, Shogo!"

"Just get them out of here!" Wasp ordered.

"OK!" He floored the pedal and drove off, with Wasp right behind the truck.

"Is that one of your guys?" Satoshi asked.

"That's right! Now, brace yourselves because we're going to head back to base!"

"Base?" Shin and Satoshi asked at the same time.

* * *

The truck and Wasp made their way to a small canyon that was outside of town. It seemed empty and Wasp pressed some buttons on his left gauntlet. A space began to warp and a two story, hexagonal, building revealed itself.

"Cool," Shin admired.

"A cloaked base," Satoshi observed.

"Yup," Yokoshima smiled. "Welcome to the Hive!" A garage door opened and Yokoshima brought the truck in, hitting the brakes. "OK, everybody out of the truck!" He and Daichi exited from the cab as Shin and Satoshi got out of the bed, taking off their helmets but not deactivating their suits.

"You know, you can deactivate your suits," said Wasp as he landed.

"It's not that we don't trust you or anything, but…" began Satoshi.

"We don't trust you," Shin finished bluntly.

"Shin!" Satoshi hissed.

"Wow, big surprise," said Daichi, rolling his eyes. "We come and save your lives and you don't trust _us_?" His eyes narrowed at Shin. "After the shit you did to us, we should be the ones saying that, #13!"

"Dai…" Yokoshima said in a warning tone. "Remember what Pops said. He doesn't remember."

"Remember what?" Shin asked.

"It doesn't matter if _he_ doesn't remember. We all remembered what happened that day and we don't have the luxury of forgetting," Daichi responded to Yokoshima.

"What happened?" a confused Shin asked, frustrated.

"Nothing important right now," said Wasp, giving Daichi a warning glare to shut up. He deactivated his armor, revealing himself to be a young man, their age, in a black t-shirt, camouflage cargo pants, black combat boots and his dark hair in crew cut. A tattoo resembling the numbers 00 was above his right eyebrow. He saluted Shin and Satoshi. "I'm Shogo, and welcome to the Hive."

"Again, thank you," said Satoshi as he bowed gratefully.

"So, is there anybody else in this base?" asked Shin, looking around the garage. He spotted the bikes. "Cool bikes."

"Hands off!" snapped Daichi, "And don't even think of riding them, #13. Those are for N2 members only."

"N2?" Shin and Satoshi echoed.

"Follow us," said Shogo. "We're going to meet the others."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hinamizawa Gaming Club had fled the pool and ended up at Shion's apartment. Satoko and Shion were worried sick about Satoshi. They were afraid that those masked and armored warriors had done horrible things to him. Rena was worried too, about Shin.

"Why aren't they here yet?" asked Keiichi impatiently.

"Maybe they're still fighting, and kicking butt," said Mion. As much as she acknowledged Shin and Satoshi's power, she couldn't help but feel scared for them too.

"How about we watch some TV?" suggested Hanyuu as she turned on Shion's TV set. The news was on.

"_Today a violent attack occurred at the Okinomiya Pool_," the newscaster reported. "_Nobody was injured, fortunately, but civilians are scared. Witnesses believe it to be a terrorist attack. As you can see here, the damage is quite extensive_."

The Gaming Club saw the damage. The fence had been broken, there were craters on the floor, and it was a huge mess. However, there was no sign of Shin and Satoshi.

"Not good…" murmured Rika.

"If they aren't there, where are they?" Satoko asked. "Where's Nii-nii?" Shion wrapped an arm comfortingly around Satoko's shoulders.

"He's alright," Shion said. Of course she was starting to doubt herself too. If he was alright, he would've shown up, or at the very least called.

The doorbell rang.

"That must be them!" Rena cried happily

* * *

Shin and Satoshi were led by Shogo, Yokoshima and Daichi to meet with the rest of the N2 team. The base, known as the Hive, seemed like something out of a Sci-Fi movie.

"Nice place you guys got here," Shin admired.

"_Why thank you_," an ethereal voice spoke.

Shin froze, "What was that?"

"_Hello, and welcome to the Hive_." Everyone turned to a built-in console in the wall with a monitor and a blue lens. "_You may call me Sheila._"

"Wow," Satoshi was awed.

"Sheila's our base's AI and she runs most of the base's operations," Shogo explained.

Shin saw what looked like a brown-armored individual with an orange visor, carrying a box of tools.

"Hi, I'm Shin," he introduced.

The armored man looked to Shin and spoke, in Spanish, _"Hello, #13. I'm Lopez."_

"Huh?" Shin blinked.

Yokoshima patted the armored man on the shoulder, "This here's Lopez. He's an android and he deals with the manual work. He built the bikes you saw in the garage. Also, he can only speak in Spanish."

"He speaks only Spanish?" Satoshi questioned. Yokoshima nodded. "Why does he only speak in Spanish?"

Yokoshima shot a glare at Daichi, "Because _somebody_ broke his voice card!"

Lopez turned to Daichi, and shouted in Spanish,_"Asshole! I hope God fucks up your voice the way you fucked up mine!"_

"What did he say?" Shin asked.

"Trust me, I'm the only one who can understand him and you're better off not knowing. So, let's meet the rest of the gang!" Yokoshima smiled as he guided Shin and Satoshi to another room that appeared to be a cafeteria. There were some other people sitting together.

One was a tall young man who wore a scarf to cover his mouth and a wool hat to cover his head, leaving his eyes visible. He wears a heavy coat, a blue shirt with black pants and boots. A surgical scar ran over each of his eyes. He had a II tattoo on his throat. his name was Chiaki.

Next was a girl with deathly pale skin, black lips, and dark brown eyes which had black mascara on them. Her hair was black with blood red highlights and she has a penchant for wearing black. Her VII tattoo was on her right palm. She was currently filing her nails. Her name was Hana.

The girl next to her had long black hair, dark tanned skin, and hazel eyes. She wore a greenish tank top with jeans and red sneakers. Her XI tattoo was on her right shoulder blade. She was chewing on a banana. Her name was Michiru.

On the other side of the table was on old man, about 4 feet in height, chubby, with a big nose and tufts of hairs on the sides of his bald head. He wore a pink shirt with a red tie, black pants, shoes, and over this he wore a white lab coat. He was Dr. Magi.

"Ah, welcome!" said the short and chubby man. He got off his seat and went to welcome the new arrivals. He seemed very happy to see them. "Welcome to the Hive and let me say how pleased I am to meet you both! I am Dr. Magi and I see that Daichi, Shogo and Yokoshima were able to come to your aid and bring you here."

"Sure did, Pops!" boasted Yokoshima proudly. "We saved them with me and my mad driving skills."

"Mad driving skills?" Daichi snorted. "Mad is right. You ran through the fence then ran over the other guys."

"You're just jealous coz you didn't get to drive the truck on account of losing in Rock, Paper, Scissors," Yokoshima argued.

"Dr. Magi, sir!" Shogo saluted.

"At ease, soldier," Dr. Magi said to the military man.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"So, what is this place?" asked Shin.

"This is the Hive, a cloaked military facility once used by G-SHOCKER," Sheila reported.

"Wait? G-SHOCKER?" Shin gaped. "This is a G-SHOCKER base!"

"_Was_ a G-SHOCKER base," Dr. Magi corrected. "It was abandoned years ago."

"OK, I think Shin and I deserve some answers," said Satoshi.

"How about you meet the others," said Dr. Magi. The others at the table walked over.

"Hi, I'm Michiru!" She offered, "Banana?"

"Um…no thanks," declined Shin.

"This is Hana-chan!" Michiru introduced the pale girl.

"Michiru, I can introduce myself," responded Hana, who sounded rather depressed.

Chiaki didn't speak. Instead he held up a signpost which read, "**Hello, I am Chiaki**."

Shin and Satoshi blinked. "What's wrong with him?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh, when they were converting Chiaki, they wanted a weapon that wouldn't talk back so they took away his speech capabilities," answered Dr. Magi sympathetically. "He's been mute ever since. I've been trying to repair him. So, in order for him to communicate, he uses these signposts."

"**That is correct**," confirmed Chiaki with another sign.

"Where is he pulling that stuff out from?" Shin asked. Everyone else shrugged. It was one of the things about their teammate that they were pretty sure they'd never find out. There was just no explanation for it so they just accepted the fact and moved on.

As Shin tried to wrap his mind around the mysterious appearing and vanishing signposts, he noticed that Dr. Magi was scrutinizing him. "What?"

"You know, if I didn't see you for myself, I wouldn't have believed you were BLACK 13," said Dr. Magi. Shin froze at the name.

"Could you please not call me that?" requested Shin politely.

"So, who are you all?" Satoshi asked.

Dr. Magi answered, "We are what you call traitors. You see, like yourselves, we've abandoned G-SHOCKER."

"So, you're like me and Satoshi here," Shin said. "Do you know about me?"

"Intimately," Daichi remarked, scowling. They remembered him well, just not like this. Shin was a veritable stranger to them, unlike #13 who had left a rather lasting impression on all of them.

"But back then, #13, you were a bit of a badass," Michiru said, "And scary too."

"Could you guys please call me 'Shin'?" Shin requested. "I'm not a number. I'm a person." Daichi snorted at the comment. "What?"

"You? A person? Yeah right!" Daichi remarked.

"What is your problem?" Shin demanded.

"You!" Daichi addressed Dr. Magi, "Dr. Magi, I know you said we needed help to fight G-SHOCKER but why do we need #13? I mean #14 is good enough. We don't need #13."

"Daichi, you need to put your feelings aside," advised Dr. Magi, sighing slightly. "This is for the greater good." He suggested, "How about this? Why don't you and Yokoshima go out and help Shin out. I'd be a good way for you to bond."

Daichi seemed reluctant. "Fine." He said to Yokoshima and Shin, "You two, follow me!"

"Oh, OK!" Yokoshima obeyed. He told Shin as he started to walk, "Relax, Shin. Daichi may seem mean, but he's really nice deep down."

"Yeah, I can feel the love," muttered Shin as he followed.

"Satoshi, could you come with me to the infirmary?" asked Dr. Magi, "I'd like to examine you. Don't worry, I'm a doctor and I know how your insides work. There is little that Dr. Irie can do."

"How do you know Dr. Irie?" asked Satoshi.

"We've been watching you for over a week."

Daichi and Yokoshima had taken Shin outside to help him with his memory problem and to help him unlock a few more of his features. Dr. Magi had basically ordered them to babysit and tutor Shin. Daichi wasn't really in a good mood but he couldn't disobey the chubby scientist after he risked himself for them.

"So, what have you accessed so far?" Daichi asked Shin.

"Well, I got these lasers in my fingers," said Shin as he wiggled said fingers, "Oh, and my arms have swords in them. Not to mention I got these awesome time powers."

"Right. Great. OK, from what Dr. Magi told us you've been accessing your powers and weapons on the fly in combat situations," said Daichi, "It may have worked up until now but I think you'll need to know how to use all your powers."

"How?" Shin asked.

"OK, we all have programming in our heads so try to access it. You can even find your memories."

"That might not be a good idea…" Yokoshima cut off.

Daichi cocked an eyebrow. "Why? Isn't the point of this helping him to remember?"

"Well, he's actually got amnesia because a lot of bad stuff that happened to him and he's been repressing a lot of stuff." He thought for a second before asking, "Daichi, do you know what a repressed memory is?"

"Yes, I've repressed almost every moment I've spent with you," Daichi replied sarcastically. "I'm actually repressing this as we speak."

Yokoshima smiled, "Well, thank you. That means a lot to me."

Shin closed his eyes. He looked deep into his mind and saw what looked like computer code. "Woah, what is this? What is all this?"

"I see you're starting to access your memory banks," said Daichi.

"Wow, there is a lot of stuff here. Oh hey, what does this do?" Shin's eyes snapped open and flashed as they projected an image that showed him fighting. "Woah!"

Daichi cocked an eyebrow, "What is this? Some kind of training film?" They didn't have this function.

"Yeah, I guess," Shin answered.

"I love movies," Yokoshima smiled.

"It looks like it's teaching me how to…" He was cut off when he saw himself firing lasers out of his eyes.

Daichi gaped, "Ohhoho, holy shit!"

Shin beamed, "Wow! I can do that? I wanna do that! How I can do that?"

"You had a laser? That was fucking awesome!"

He looked to Daichi, "I gotta figure out how to do that!" Forget the lasers coming out of his fingers, just using those eye lasers would be downright awesome! The video showed him just blowing away that one target like he was nothing!

"Hey, don't be looking at me while you're trying to turn that thing on!" Daichi told him.

"Let's see if I can access some more of my memories and..."

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea and..." Yokoshima interjected.

-CLICK- Shin paled. "Uh-oh…"

"What? What happened?"

"Crap… Instead of turning ON my long-term memory, I think I just shut OFF my short-term memory."

"Oh… Is that bad?

Shin was silent for a second before he replied, "Huh? Is what bad?"

"Your memory thing getting shut off," Yokoshima clarified

"Who shut off my memory?"

"You did."

"I did what?"

"Shut off your memory."

"Why would you want me to shut off my memory?"

"No, it's already shut off."

"What is?"

"Your memory."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Wow," Daichi sighed, "Well this is a drastic improvement. Yo, you!"

"Me?" Shin responded.

"Don't go rooting around and try to access anymore stuff in your brain."

Shin went silent and looked to Yokoshima, "Are you gonna answer him?"

"Let's take him back into the Hive," said Daichi. "Christ, I'm working with fucking morons," muttered Daichi.

"OK, so where's the Hive?" asked Shin.

"Right there!" Daichi pointed at the base.

"Why are you yelling!" Shin shot back.

"Please…just stop talking to me…" Daichi couldn't take it.

Satoshi went to go and check on the trio after Dr. Magi had checked him. He wanted him to call Shin for his own checkup. "Hey, how's the training going?"

"What training?" Shin responded, confused.

"The training to help you access new weapons and powers," Satoshi clarified.

"New weapons and powers? That's awesome!" Shin blinked, confused, "What were we talking about and why was I so excited?"

Satoshi blinked at their predicament, "What happened to him?"

Daichi rolled his eyes, "Oh, he accidentally disabled his memory while trying to access some old memories to unlock this laser in his eyes."

Shin blinked, "Who has a laser?"

"You do!"

Shin smiled, "I have a laser? That's awesome. I feel so...great...about what we were just talking about."

Daichi growled, "Oh, god damn it. Yokoshima, your adopted dad's a scientist. Can't you fix him?"

Yokoshima suddenly punched Shin in the head.

"Ow!" Shin cried.

"Daichi did it!" Yokoshima accused.

"No he didn't, you jackass! You did!" Shin snapped.

"So you remember that?" Daichi inquired.

"Why wouldn't I remember that?" Shin indignantly asked.

"So you don't remember why you wouldn't remember. Looks like you're fixed, fuck it."

Shin shook his head with frustration, "You guys are not making any goddamn sense."

Daichi rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like that's our problem."

"Hey, Shin. Dr. Magi wants to see you," said Satoshi. It was amazing. Just when he thought that things could not get possibly any weirder, Shin or someone around him manages to prove him wrong. Hinamizawa Syndrome? Nothing compared to psycho cyborg people. Gravity powers? Not all that cool compared to Shin's time powers. Now he found that that Shin has the ability to shut off his own memory. Will the oddities never cease?

Satoshi then remembered something. "Hey, we promised we'd meet the others back at Shion's. We should tell them where we are."

"Right, they must be worried," agreed Shin.

"You can use the phone inside the base," suggested Yokoshima.

"Oh, thanks!" Satoshi said to Shin, "Oh, and Shin, Dr. Magi wants to see you."

* * *

Shin had stripped down to his boxers as Dr. Magi was examining Shin's mechanical limbs. The infirmary had a lot of equipment in it which was used for medical purposes mainly for cybernetic organisms like Shin.

"Well, all your implants are working fine, but you seem to be due for some maintenance for your arms and legs," said Dr. Magi.

"My arms and legs?" asked Shen.

"They might jam and lock up and you'd be a sitting duck," Dr. Magi clarified.

Shin was silent for a moment and then he asked, "So, Dr. Magi, do you know anything about my memories?"

Dr. Magi sighed. "Yes, I do. You see I am, or was, one of the scientists in charge of the NUMBERS Project."

"NUMBERS?"

"Let me start from the beginning…"

* * *

"So, why are you still in armor?" Michiru asked Satoshi as he came looking for the phone.

"Because I'm wearing nothing but swim trunks," Satoshi told her.

"So, why are you still in armor?" she repeated the questioned. Satoshi blinked. "Come on! Take it off!" she told him. Hana came up and took her by the ear. "Ow! Hana! Ow, that hurt!"

"I told you never try to get horny around the new guy," Hana advised.

"But Hana…" Michiru whined, "He's so cute!"

"Hey, do you both know where I can find a phone?" asked Satoshi, "Or something to call a friend?"

"_#14, your helmet possesses a communication device_," Sheila told him. "_All you need to do is access the phone lines with your helmet's antennae and think of the number you want to call_."

"My helmet can do that? Thanks, Sheila." Satoshi put on his helmet. "OK, now to call Shion and the others…"

* * *

"Over ten years ago, G-SHOCKER started the NUMBERS Project. We gathered subjects who were mainly children at the age of six and then took them to G-SHOCKER to have cybernetic and genetic modifications performed on them to create an army of Kaizo Ningen. Shin, you and the others were those children. You were the NUMBERS, the Neo-Ultimate Multi-Biologically Enhanced Revenge Squad," Dr. Magi told him.

"So…" Shin was trembling as he stared at his hands, "You did this to me…as a child?"

"I was unwilling, but I was so afraid then. I'm sorry that I was a coward but believe me that I never waned to hurt anyone. I just thought G-SHOCKER was working towards the greater good until I realized too late what their attentions were."

"So, who was I?" asked Shin.

"I'm sorry, Shin, but you were kept separate from the others. Your handler would know."

"My handler?" asked Shin.

"Each of the NUMBERS had a handler. I am Yokoshima's handler. The others' handlers weren't exactly what you'd call good people and yours was the worst of them all." Dr. Magi shivered at the memory.

"Who is he?" Shin demanded.

"His name is Dr. Gebok," said Dr. Magi, "And he was the one who sent the other NUMBERS after you. However, before he could reprogram all of them, I managed to revive and rescue Michiru, Hana, Yokoshima, Chiaki, Shogo and Daichi."

"Revive?"

"They were all kept in cryo-stasis," Dr. Magi explained. "It wasn't easy. Right after I revived them, the alarms went off. They were just recovering. It was a miracle we all escaped with our lives."

"I see…" Shin nodded. "Where is Gebok?"

Dr. Magi's eyes widened in panic, "You're not thinking of going back there, are you?"

"Why not? I need to know who I was. What if I have family waiting for me?"

"I doubt that." Dr. Magi shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Shin asked, fearing the answer.

"G-SHOCKER likes to tie up loose ends so I can assume that your family is dead."

"WHAT!"

Satoshi ran into the infirmary, "Shin, we have a problem!"

"What?" Shin didn't like the look on Shin's face.

"Well, I was about to make a call when Sheila…anyway, just come with me!"

Shin activated his suit and once fully armored, sans the helmet, he followed Satoshi out of the infirmary, post haste.

"Sheila, what is going on?" Dr. Magi asked.

"_There seems to be a situation in Hinamizawa_," Sheila reported.

"The NUMBERS?"

"_Affirmative_."

"I see." Dr. Magi frowned grimly.

Down in the Hive's monitor room, the N2 team was watching as Hinamizawa was under siege. Houses were being destroyed and people were being assaulted as they tried to flee with their lives.

Shin growled in anger as he watched three of the NUMBERS along with an army of G-SHOCKER Soldiers violently attacking the village. Even Satoshi was angry. Despite the harsh treatment his family had received following the Dam War it was still his home.

Sheila had been monitoring Hinamizawa and when there was a sudden explosion in the village, she'd immediately alerted N2.

"Great, it's Leech and he's with Centipede and Tick," Daichi growled.

"Is Leech dangerous?" Satoshi asked. He hadn't seen Leech move an inch during the pool fight.

"He can kill people by absorbing their energy through touch and we are not immune. Also, if he absorbs enough of our energy, he can copy our powers," Michiru said, making Shin and Satoshi gulp.

"Note to self: use far range attacks on Leech," Shin commented as both he and Satoshi got ready to go and protect the village.

Chiaki pulled out signpost which read, "**We'll go too and help you protect the village**."

Dr. Magi came in and asked, "Sheila, are the teleportation platforms ready?"

"_Yes, Dr. Magi. Lopez was the one who made them operational_," Sheila reported.

"Teleportation platforms?" asked Shin.

"Ever seen Star Trek?" grinned Yokoshima. "It's time to beam up, but first…" His Spark Core appeared. Instantly, the rest of the N2 members made their own Spark Core belts appear as well. "Let's suit up!"

There were bright flashes of light as N2 started to transform, nearly blinding Satoshi and Shin. Once the lights subsided, Shin got a good look at all of them. He grinned. "Nice."

"Everyone, to the teleportation platforms!" ordered Dr. Magi.

"Yes, Dr. Magi!" N2 started to move, followed by Shin and Satoshi.

"Shin, Satoshi, consider yourselves members of N2 starting from now on," said Dr. Magi.

"_Dr. Magi, it seems that I am detecting the NUMBERS in Okinomiya as well_," reported Sheila. "_They are at an apartment complex_."

Shin and Satoshi stopped in their tracks. "An apartment complex?" the two echoed and then realized. "Shion! The others!"

"Send a team to Hinamizawa and another to this Shion's place!" Dr. Magi ordered. He said to Satoshi and Shin, "What are you both waiting for? It's time to move!"

They didn't need to be told anything else.

* * *

Rena, eyes wide, backed away from Jewel Beetle who stood at the doorway. "You're not Shin-kun!" she shouted.

"Of course not," Jewel Beetle snorted. He looked Rena up and down and whistled. "Wow, you're pretty cute. It's a shame, though. If you hadn't become friends with BLACK 13 then I wouldn't have had to do this." He entered the apartment, spotting everyone. "Oh, and it looks like the gang is all here. How nice." He formed a crystal sword in his hand. "I know the Doctor told me to take you all alive but maybe I can just kill one of you to teach BLACK 13 a lesson for running away." He raised his blade to cut Rena down.

Suddenly, a cylindrical beam of light came down vertically between Jewel Beetle and Rena. Rena's eyes widened as Jewel Beetle stared oddly at the beam of light as something was starting to form.

"Hey, how are you?" said Shin as he was clad in armor and with his helmet on his head.

"BLACK 13?" Jewel Beetle asked, surprised. That was when Shin's helmet's eyes glowed red. "Oh crap."

**FLASH!**

A crimson laser beam fired from Shin's eyes and hit Jewel Beetle with incredible force, sending him flying right out of the door.

"I am not BLACK 13!" Shin shouted at Jewel Beetle. "My name is Shin and you will fear my laser face!" He turned to look at Rena and the others who were gaping at him. "Yo, whasup?"

"Shin-kun!" a gleeful Rena hugged him around the neck. The others surrounded him. "You're back!"

Mion added, "Shin-chan that was so awesome!"

"How did you do that?" Keiichi asked, referring to the laser.

"I don't know," Shin answered, scratching his helmet-covered head. "I just got really mad and then it just happened."

"Could you do it again, like to my grandmother?" Shion asked hopefully. Shin gave her an odd look. "Just a suggestion." She and her grandmother weren't exactly on good terms.

"Damn it…" Jewel Beetle cursed as he got back up, his chest smoking and cracked from the impact of Shin's laser. He felt a tap on his head and looked up. It was Satoshi and he didn't look happy. "Oh, fuck…" Satoshi grabbed him by the arms, hauled him up and glared at him with blue eyes. "Eh, he," chuckled Jewel Beetle nervously. "Parlay?"

"No," Satoshi responded as he released Jewel Beetle and started shooting at him with his guns. Jewel Beetle screamed and ran as Satoshi kept shooting. Satoshi smiled and went into the apartment to check on the others. He took off his helmet and smiled. "Hey, how's everyone doing?" he asked.

"Nii-nii!" Satoko cried, beaming.

"Satoshi-kun!" Shion exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, what is that black stuff on your suit?" Shin asked, referring to the black color on Satoshi's normally immaculate suit of armor.

"I have no idea. When Sheila beamed me here it was already like this," Satoshi answered.

"Who is Sheila?" Shion asked.

"We'll explain later, but right now Okinomiya and Hinamizawa are in danger," said Shin.

"Shin-kun, what's going on?" asked Rena.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Jewel Beetle was paying the Hinamizawa Gang a visit, Dobsonfly and Dragonfly were hovering over the apartment building.

"Why can't we go in? Come on, I wanna shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" an impatient Dragonfly twitched.

"Settle down," Dobsonfly ordered. "And keep your trigger fingers in check. You'll get your chance. The Doctor wants us to bring them back alive."

"Alive?" whined Dragonfly. "That's boring."

"Alive, but he never said in what condition," added Dobsonfly. This made Dragonfly's eye shine. He knew how to shoot a person without killing them but still causing immense pain. Dragonfly cocked his guns and aimed them at the building. He wanted to shoot down and kill as many people as possible. It didn't matter if they were his targets or even collateral damage. He just wanted to kill.

"This will be fun," chuckled Dragonfly.

"I don't think so!" a familiar voice shouted. The two evil NUMBERS both spun around and saw that it was Shogo. They barely dodged the storm of needles which would've turned them into pin-cushions if they hadn't evaded.

"You…" growled Dobsonfly. He hadn't forgotten the humiliation from earlier.

"If you want to get them, you'll have to go through me," said Shogo, his stingers shining.

"Gladly!" With his sword in hand, Dobsonfly flew straight at Shogo and swung his sword.

* * *

Back down on the ground, Jewel Beetle was running for his life. He had covered the damage done to his armor by sealing it up in crystal. There was no way he was dealing with WHITE 14 and BLACK 13 on his own. That would be suicide and he valued his life a lot. Suddenly, a vertical cylinder of light appeared in front of him and he bumped into something solid. Backing away warily, he saw that it was Chiaki in full armor.

Over a black bodysuit, Chiaki was donned in a blue suit of armor with spikes on the shoulders that emulated the mandibles of a termite. He wore metal armguards and his chest plate was modeled after a well-defined muscled chest complete with a six-pack on his stomach area. His helmet had red eyes and the faceplate had mandibles shaped like a termite's, and in the middle of the faceplate was a nozzle.

"So, you've come to join the party, #02," snorted Jewel Beetle.

"**You will not be going anywhere**," signed Chiaki.

"Oh, are you going to stop me?"

"**If I have to**."

"Then bring it on, sign-boy!" Jewel Beetle covered his arms in crystal and the crystal turned into a pair of wicked blades which he swung at Chiaki. To counter, Chiaki tossed away his signpost and turned his hands into a pair of working chainsaws. They clashed blades, sparks flying as the chainsaw ground against the crystal.

* * *

In the shopping area of Okinomiya, Mosquito was alone. She was holding her rapiers but those were not her only weapons. She also had multiple tendrils which came out of her arms. Binding a couple of hapless civilians, she squeezed them tight as miniature needles that covered her tendrils pierced into their veins to suck up their blood. She wanted the blood for their nutrients and to get high. Once she had her fill, she tossed them away, before moving on to the next course. She was cackling insanely too.

Originally, she wanted to go after BLACK 13 and WHITE 14, but orders were orders and when she was ordered to attack Okinomiya, she obeyed immediately since she wanted to cause as much havoc, terror and destruction as she possibly could.

She entered Angel Mort and spotted the customers and waitresses. Licking her lips, she decides to start with the waitresses. They looked pretty delicious in their costumes. "Itadakimasu…" She started to lash out with her tendrils but suddenly they were sliced to ribbons by multiple blades. She hissed and looked up at the ceiling to see Hana standing upside down with her feet on the surface of the ceiling. Her armor was mainly black with blood red shoulders, torso armor, gloves, and boots. Her helmet was silver and black with two large eyes and six smaller ones for decoration. In each hand she was holding grip handles and attached to each handle were four scythes that looked like spider legs.

"Well, well," sneered Mosquito. "Another traitor. What are you doing here?"

"Welcome to my parlor," responded Hana. Already the people were fleeing.

"Then I suppose she's here too," guessed Misato as a thick fog rolled in. "That's you, isn't it, Mantis?"

"You guessed it," said Michiru as she walked out of the fog in full armor. Her armor was light purple in color and her boots had sharp high heels with the shoulders looking like flower petals. Her suit also came with a flexible chain-mail battle skirt. Her helmet was styled after a mantis. Her hands were replaced with sickle blades glowing with pink energy.

"This will be interesting," said Mosquito, brandishing her twin Blood Rapiers. Hana landed next to Michiru, ready for battle. "Come and get me, bitches!" challenged Mosquito.

* * *

Back in Hinamizawa, Leech, Centipede and Tick were doing a lot of damage. Tick was busy blowing everything around them up with bombs. They were orb-shaped with sinister smiley faces on them. People were fleeing and the unlucky ones were either killed or injured badly.

"This sucks," complained Centipede. "Just where is BLACK 13 anyway? I thought he was going to show up and protect this stupid village."

"Who cares?" Tick shot back. "KA-BOOM!" he cheered as he tossed another explosive and laughed as he watched it detonate.

Leech was glad that BLACK 13 wasn't around, really. In truth he was a coward and he was scared of BLACK 13 the most. He only entered a battle if he knew he could win and had an advantage. Of course, the only reason he felt he had an advantage over BLACK 13 was because the traitor had lost his memories of nearly everything he was capable of. Otherwise he would have run away long before now…

All of a sudden, the three evil NUMBERS were thrown off their feet as they were knocked backwards by concussive sonic blasts.

"What the hell?" Tick demanded, shaking the ringing out of his ears.

"It's them!" growled Centipede. He saw Daichi coming towards them, military fork in hand. His suit was silver with grey highlights. His gauntlets were plated and he had three spikes attached to each heel of his boots. Spikes extended from his shoulders and his fingertips were sharp. Extending from his elbows were spikes as well. His helmet was based on a cricket with red insect eyes, long antennae and a mouth plate resembling a pair of insect mandibles. Like Shinichi's Rider form, he sported a black and tattered scarf.

"No, just me," said Daichi.

"AND ME! CANNON BALL!" a voice shouted from above. Centipede jumped away as Tick rolled out of the way, leaving Leech a sitting duck.

**BAM!**

A huge ball was sitting right on top of the flattened Leech before it rolled away and unrolled himself into another armored warrior. This was Yokoshima with his armor based on a pill bug. He had large shoulders and plates running down his arms and legs with large spiked boots, thick chest armor and a large segmented back plate. His helmet had small antennae and his visor was in the shape of a pair of small black eyes. His entire armor was metallic silver with black highlights.

"Guess you came to help out BLACK 13," sneered Centipede.

"Look, I'm not doing this for #13, OK?" Daichi shot back. "I could care less about him after what he did to me but right now we're under orders to take you freaks down."

"Bring it on," dared Tick. Leech staggered back to his feet. "Hey, you okay?"

"I just got flattened," remarked Leech sarcastically. "What do you think?"

"OK, guess you're fine then," said Tick as he took out his twin daggers.

"Get ready," Centipede said as he hopped on his feet, a beat playing in his head.

"Yokoshima, it's time we teach these guys a lesson," said Daichi as he gripped his Cricket Fork tightly.

* * *

Back at Shion's apartment building, Shin and Satoshi were communicating with Shogo who was in the vicinity. Actually, he was in the air, fighting both Dragonfly and Dobsonfly. Not only that, Shogo just told them that Chiaki was dealing with Jewel Beetle down on the ground.

"Guess I gotta go help Shogo," said Shin. "Two against one isn't exactly fair."

"Then that means I'm helping Chiaki," said Satoshi.

"Who are Shogo and Chiaki?" Rika asked.

"Our team," Satoshi and Shin responded.

"_#00 and #02 are invaluable components to the fall of G-SHOCKER,"_ a male ethereal voice spoke.

Shin blinked, "Who said that?"

Satoshi shook his head, "Not me."

"_I believe I am the one who made the last statement_." Everyone turned to look at the side of Shin's helmet as a green hologram of an armored figure appeared on his shoulder. "_Hello, everyone, I am G-SHOCKER's former combat directive and tactical AI. You may all call me Delta._"

"It's so cute!" Rena gushed. "Omochikaeri!"

Shin blinked, "Did you just say you were G-SHOCKER's _former_ AI?"

"_That is correct #13. Like Mr. Lopez and Ms. Sheila, I was created by G-SHOCKER to act as the NUMBERS' guide in combat. Dr. Magi recovered me from G-SHOCKER's computer and we all escaped with our lives intact."_

"By the way, can you call me Shin?" Shin asked politely.

"_Very well then_," Delta nodded. "_Unfortunately, we have more pressing matters at the moment. #00 and #02 may require our assistance. And while I am able to assist all the N2 soldiers, my attention is somewhat divided_."

The two cyborgs nodded and left the apartment. Satoshi went for the stairs as Shin went for the skies.

* * *

Shogo was firing at Dobsonfly while dodging Dragonfly's gunfire. They just weren't going down as Dobsonfly deflected Shogo's stinger needles and came at him. As Dobsonfly swung his sword at Shogo, a pair of laser swords intercepted the blow.

"Hi," Shin greeted as he looked straight at Dobsonfly. "Shogo, you handle Mr. Trigger Happy over there!"

"Roger!" Shogo obeyed as he flew at Dragonfly who was shooting at him. Dragonfly may have been a sharpshooter but Shogo was faster than him in the air. The two clashed, stingers meeting guns before they started to grapple.

Sparks flew as the two flying swordsmen started to clash. "So, you want to fight me, #13?"

"First of all, the name is Shin," retorted Shin, "And second of all I'm not going to fight you." He finished coldly, "I'm going to kill you."

Dobsonfly was unnerved by the threat but then he relaxed and regained his confidence. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

"Gladly!"

And the clash of swords continued as sparks exploded between the two fighters.

* * *

Down below, pieces of crystal were scattered everywhere as Jewel Beetle and Chiaki battled. Chiaki was silent, as always, while Jewel Beetle continued to taunt him with insults about his disability in order to rile him up. Chiaki, angered, swung at Jewel Beetle with one of his chainsaws but this made him sloppy so Jewel Beetle was able to dodge before pressing both his hands against Chiaki's chest.

The instant Jewel Beetle's palms touched Chiaki, the termite cyborg became entombed in thick crystal. Jewel Beetle stepped back to admire his handiwork. "This will make a nice decoration for my room." He then felt a pair of guns pressed against his back. "Huh?"

"Let him go," Satoshi ordered with his fingers on the triggers.

"Hm…no," Jewel Beetle answered before stomping his foot. Crystal spikes shot out behind him, knocking Satoshi back. He then fired crystal spikes at Satoshi who jumped about to dodge the projectiles. "Dance! Dance! Dance for me, #14!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Angel Mort, chairs and tables had been cut up and tossed all over the place as the three female cyborgs continued to brawl. Michiru was swinging her sickles at Mosquito who parried with her rapiers, their blades clashing. Mosquito was often forced to jump away before she got struck by Hana's twin Spider Kama. Being able to handle four extendable scythes in each hand seemed to be a specialty of hers.

* * *

Back in Hinamizawa, Yokoshima was attacking the NUMBERS in Ball Mode. Among them he had the thickest armor as his suit was impenetrable, especially in Ball Mode. Thus, Tick's daggers and Centipede's pata could not penetrate it. He just slammed into Tick before unrolling himself and then head-butting Centipede to push him backwards.

Daichi was dealing with Leech, who kept dodging his attacks. Leech's only power was to steal the energy from others as his own, draining them dry. "What's the matter, Cricket? Too fast for you?" mocked Leech. He was a very slippery customer.

Daichi scowled but then he got an idea. He pointed his Cricket Fork down and stabbed it into the ground, producing a shockwave that caused Leech to lose his footing. Daichi then withdrew his Cricket Fork and jabbed it forward, unleashing a sonic blast that slammed hard into Leech, knocking him back several feet. Dashing forward, Daichi caught Leech's arms between the prongs of his weapon and then lifted him up before slamming him violently to the ground. He then picked him up again and spun him around before sending him flying with another swing. Leech went tumbling. "Hah!" Daichi laughed.

Centipede burst out of the ground under Daichi, knocking him into the air in shock. Centipede laughed as his elongated body crawled out of the hole he'd made before he rushed towards Daichi to impale him with his pata blade. Daichi's eyes narrowed and as he was falling upside down he jabbed his military fork at Centipede only for a dagger to knock his weapon out of his hand. Centipede slammed into him like a freight train and knocked him into the ground before picking him up and slamming him repeatedly into the dirt.

Tick retrieved the dagger he'd thrown and held it up along with his other one as he and Yokoshima circled around each other. Tick saw Leech, who'd just recovered, sneaking up behind Yokoshima.

* * *

At around the same time, Shin and Dobsonfly were engaged in their midair sword fight but then Dobsonfly knocked Shin's swords out of his hands before holding the tip of his blade against the underside of Shin's chin. "Yield, you're unarmed!" ordered Dobsonfly.

"No, I'm not," said Shin as his fingertips, which were pointed at Dobsonfly, started to glow. Dobsonfly's eyes widened in realization before he was forced back by laser fire as ten laser beams shot towards him. He used his sword to guard himself, deflecting the beams.

"_Shin, might I suggest a new maneuver?"_ Delta inquired.

"OK, lay it on me," replied Shin. Delta obeyed and the information appeared in Shin's visor. "Really? I can do that?"

Dobsonfly held his sword down and eyed Shin for sudden movements. He saw that Shin's arms were down. Thinking his enemy had run out of energy to fire his lasers, he started to fly towards Shin at high speed, sword up, ready to slice him in two. However, he should've known that this was a trap.

Shin's eyes stared at Dobsonfly as he activated his power. Dobsonfly's movements started to slow down and getting slower by the second. He was moving at a snail's pace before freezing in mid-air.

"Cool," Shin admired. He knew he had the ability to reverse time but he never knew he could freeze time. He tapped Dobsonfly's faceplate with his index finger and Dobsonfly didn't even respond. Shrugging, he pulled his fist back and threw it down upon Dobsonfly's head as hard as he could.

Dobsonfly felt an explosion of pain as the punch impacted with his skull violently and sent him plummeting to the ground below. He then turned his body around and saw Shin coming at him with a drop kick. Shin's feet slammed into his midsection and Shin continued to push down with all his might before Dobsonfly crashed into the ground on his back with Shin on top of him. The crash caused the ground to cave in and crack all around Dobsonfly.

"Damn…you…" Dobsonfly cursed before he passed out.

Shin looked over to see Satoshi beating Jewel Beetle. He saw that Satoshi had discarded his guns and now had Jewel Beetle in a headlock as he beat his face with his fist continuously. He also saw that Chiaki was trapped in crystal. "Guess Satoshi has that taken care of."

* * *

Back in Angel Mort, Mosquito was being pushed into a corner as both Michiru and Hana advanced towards her. As she prepared to fight back, something flashed in her helmet's visor. She couldn't believe it. "Retreat?" There were orders to fall back and the rest of the NUMBERS were receiving the same orders. "Damn it," she cursed. "Until next time!" She pressed a button located on the side of her belt and vanished.

"Huh, where did she go?" asked Michiru, confused.

"She teleported," Hana concluded.

Mosquito wasn't the only one to withdraw. The others had also fled. Dragonfly suddenly stopped fighting Shogo so he could collect Dobsonfly and transport themselves away.

The NUMBERS had retreated, but not because they wanted to or because they couldn't win. They had been ordered to retreat. However, N2 considered this a victory in itself.

* * *

"So, how do we get him out?" Satoshi asked as he and Shin stared at their crystal entombed friend.

"We punch him out," Shin suggested. He and Satoshi pulled their fists back and then punched the crystal as hard as their cybernetically enhanced muscles would allow them. The force shattered the crystal, freeing Chiaki.

Chiaki signed, "**Thank you**." He then signed, "**We have company**." He pointed and Shin and Satoshi turned to see their friends exiting the building. They looked relieved, but they also looked like they wanted answers.

"Can we take them to the Hive?" Shin asked.

Delta responded, _"I believe that would not be wise."_ He was tactical AI after all. _"They are civilians."_

"They are still our friends, Delta," Shin replied. "Sheila, lock onto our friends and beam us back to the Hive."

"_Affirmative_," Sheila responded, activating the teleportation system. "_Beginning transport_."

Everyone was surrounded by cylinders of light before vanishing.

* * *

"Where the hell are we!" shouted Mion, freaking out. She and her friends had been running out of Shion's apartment building when all of a sudden they were captured by cylindrical beams of light and brought to this strange place. They were standing in the teleportation platform.

"Crap, we got abducted by aliens!" Keiichi exclaimed.

"Aliens?" Rena blinked. "I hope they're cute!"

"You have not been captured by aliens," said Shin as he and Satoshi stood in front of them. Behind them were the rest of N2. Shin and Satoshi had their helmets off and tucked under their arms. Among the armored warriors was Dr. Magi.

"I'd like to welcome you all to the Hive," said Dr. Magi. "I'm Dr. Magi and these are N2."

"N2?" the Hinamizawans echoed as they began to descend from the platform.

"It stands for NEO-NUMBERS," Dr. Magi, "But since that's a bit of a mouthful I decided to shorten it to just N2." He said to them, "We are what you would call a resistance cell against the likes of G-SHOCKER."

"Oh, so you guys aren't with G-SHOCKER then," Keiichi sighed with relief.

"No. Not anymore," Dr. Magi nodded. "I'd like to tell you more, but right now we need to get the N2 some maintenance work done. Chiaki was encased in crystal, never mind what beatings the others took while I have yet to go through a complete inspection of #13's systems." Looking to the group of cyborgs, he spoke, "Yokoshima, Shin, I'm going to have to ask you both for a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Shin asked.

"In the face of this latest battle, we're going to need more supplies in order to keep everyone at the top of their game both medically and cybernetically." Dr. Magi handed Yokoshima a slip of paper, "Just tell Sheila these coordinates and she'll transport you there."

"OK," Yokoshima said as he read the coordinates. "Let's go, Shin!"

"Shin-kun, matte!" Rena said to him. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, just a mission," said Shin as he put on his helmet. "Dr. Magi and the rest will fill us in."

"Sheila, could you beam us to these coordinates?" asked Yokoshima.

"_Affirmative_," Sheila answered, freaking everyone out since her voice was heard but she could not be seen.

"What was that?" exclaimed Hanyuu.

"**That's Sheila, the AI that runs this base**," Chiaki signed.

"What's an AI and why do you talk using signs?" Hanyuu asked. The Hinamizawans watched as Yokoshima were enveloped by cylindrical beams of light before seemingly vanishing into thin air. "Where did they go?" she gasped.

"What the heck is going on here?" Mion said. "I want answers and I want them now!" This whole situation was freaking her out but she was the leader so she had to take charge.

"Che, she's noisy," muttered Daichi.

"You all may want to come with me as I tell you all that I can," Dr. Magi said to everyone

* * *

Shin and Yokoshima were beamed into what appeared to be a canyon in a desert. In front of them was a warehouse with G-SHOCKER's emblem on the door.

"So, this is the place?" Shin inquired.

"Well, Sheila did teleport us to the right coordinates. Right, Sheila?" Yokoshima said.

"_Affirmative_," Sheila confirmed.

"So what is this building exactly?" asked Shin.

"It's an old G-SHOCKER storage facility that's been abandoned for years," answered Yokoshima. "Pops, I mean Dr. Magi, kinda took ownership of it after he managed to find it. This is where he found the equipment to fix up the base."

"So, how do we get it opened?" questioned Shin.

"Sheila, can you please help unlock the door?" requested Yokoshima.

"_There should be an access panel next to the door,_" said Sheila.

"Oh, found it!" Yokoshima did find a panel with a numerical keypad on it. "OK, what is the access code, Sheila?"

"_It is a simple number sequence_," Sheila answered. "_It is 5-4-3-2-1_."

"5-4-3-2-1?" Shin questioned. "That's a horrible access code!"

Yokoshima punched in the numbers and the access panel's light turn green to indicate they'd just entered the right code. The doors started to shake and rise but as soon as the door had rose up by half a foot it shut down in front of them.

"What just happened?" Shin asked.

"_It would appear that the door has malfunctioned. The mechanism must be jammed or stuck,_" Sheila responded.

"Thank you, Sheila, for stating the obvious."

"_No problem, #13. That is my job_." Apparently, Sheila wasn't programmed to understand sarcasm.

"Looks like we have to do this manually," said Yokoshima.

"Manually? You mean lift the door?" Shin asked.

"Oh, these old doors aren't that hard to lift." Yokoshima squatted down and gripped the bottom of the door. "Help me out here?"

Shin shrugged and squatted down, gripping under the door.

"And lift!" Yokoshima ordered and he grunted as he and Shin started to lift the door. It creaked a bit as it was raised up. They started to stand up until the opening was just wide enough for them. "OK, on three! We roll under the door. 1, 2, 3!" The two rolled under the door, releasing it before it slammed down shut behind them.

"It's dark in here," Shin observed. "Oh, I found a light switch."

Once the suspended ceiling lights were turned on, the two were presented with a sight of stacks of crates of various sizes. Some were as big as houses and some were as small as a shoebox. There were also barrels with labels on them to mark them as dangerous and a few forklifts parked between stacks of crates.

"There is a lot of stuff," admired Shin. "What are we looking for again?"

"Pops needs some spare equipment and spare parts," Yokoshima told him. "The crates should be labeled with what we need."

Shin looked around and spotted a door. "Hey, Yokoshima. Check this out. I found a door."

"A door?" Yokoshima blinked. He went to inspect it with Shin. Shin saw a panel and touched a button, much to Yokoshima's chagrin. He wanted to push the pretty button.

The steel door slid open and the two came upon a room with a chair in the centre.

"Hey, what's this thing?" Shin asked as he looked at the strange chair which had a helmet-like device attached to the headrest and connected to a computer.

"Oh, this old thing? I think it's some sort of memory backup thing," Yokoshima explained. He'd seen it once before.

"Memory backup?" Shin questioned.

"It's an old model. I think 5 or 6 years old, give or take a few months. It's used to record memories and make backups. Also, it can be used to recover old memories."

"Can it help unlock repressed memories?" Shin asked hopefully.

"I guess." Yokoshima paused. "Wait, what are you thinking?" Shin went into the chair. "Shin, what are you doing?"

"This might just be the only chance I got to discover who I was, before G-SHOCKER took me," Shin told him.

"I don't know. Pops says that the brain can only handle so much new information," Yokoshima replied warily. "Plus when you tried it the last time…"

"This isn't new information, Yokoshima. I have to know who I was, who I am. I need to regain my memories." He didn't want to try and access them himself. He'd been told about his last attempt.

Yokoshima stood in place. He remembered how Shin, as BLACK 13, used to be and it wasn't exactly pretty. That was a guy he did not want to meet again. However, Shin wasn't like them. They had their memories before they ended up in G-SHOCKER but Shin had none. He couldn't remember his parents. That was just so sad.

"OK, but let me tell you that this is crazy and dangerous," said Yokoshima as he started up the machine.

"Noted, but it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Yokoshima might be an idiot at some things, but when it came to pushing buttons he just knew instinctively what to press. "OK, you ready?"

"Hit me."

* * *

The Gaming Club was in the base's cafeteria, also known as the mess hall, and seated at a round table with Dr. Magi. Along the way they'd been introduced to the rest of the N2 members by Satoshi.

"Now where to begin...?" He then began to tell them about the NUMBERS Project and how he'd broke seven of them out before it was too late. He even told them how he found this base. It was an abandoned G-SHOCKER military base.

"So they kidnapped them when they were kids..." Mion whispered horrified.

"Yes. Whether they had a family before or were orphans in their past lives, they were taken to become weapons for G-SHOCKER," Dr. Magi said, the words tasting like poison in his mouth.

"How could you let that happen?" Rena demanded.

"I had no choice! They threatened me with my life and I did not want to die!"

"So why did you decide to revolt against them now if you're so afraid of them?" Keiichi asked

"Simple. As afraid as I am for my own life, I'm even more afraid of what would happen if I allowed G-SHOCKER to continue with their horrible plans and lust for power," Dr. Magi answered solemnly.

"I understand," Rika said. She'd seen the look in Dr. Magi's eyes and she'd seen it in her own eyes. Those were the eyes of someone haunted by the horrors he'd seen and the sins he'd committed, yet refused to give in to the despair. It was the same look she had in her eyes during her attempt to fight fate and to break the cycle of the Endless June.

"So, you have one group of cyborgs fighting another group of cyborgs," said Keiichi.

"In a nutshell, yes," Dr. Magi confirmed. "So, how about a tour?"

* * *

Yokoshima panted as he rested against the iron door, listening to the crashing noises going on within. It seemed like that he hadn't calmed down yet. Then again, reliving every memory, both good and bad probably wasn't the most emotionally stabilizing thing in the world. Hopefully he'd come out of it on a good note.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," a snide voice spoke up.

"Aw fuck," Yokoshima growled. Looking at the corner, he spotted the evil NUMBERS strolling along. Obviously they had managed to get past some of the security features which Dr. Magi had kept active in case someone other than him or his team found the facility. The only question was; how the hell did they manage to find them here?

"What are you hiding there?" asked Tick with a sneer.

"…nothing. Just leaning on a wall," Yokoshima answered weakly.

"Doesn't look like a wall," Centipede snorted. "Looks like a door to me."

"It's a wall," Yokoshima repeated. "It just…looks like a door."

**BAM!** The door shook from a powerful force.

"What was that?" asked Mosquito with a frown.

"What? My last word? Door."

**BAM!**

"No you idiot! That noise! What is it?" demanded Dobsonfly.

"It was just me…" Yokoshima gulped, not even finding that lie plausible in his own head.

"I call bullshit," commented Dragonfly.

"Ditto," Centipede nodded.

**BAM!**

"BAM! See? Just me," Yokoshima grimaced. Oooh, his dignity was going down the tubes with this one.

"How dumb do you think we are?" asked Jewel Beetle with a growl.

"Obviously not dumb enough to fall for this," the N2 member grimaced. Several more banging slams rattled the door behind him, actually leaving dents. His cold sweat growing, Yokoshima decided to just walk away. "You know, I think I'll just mosey along and leave you guys to get your jobs done. Eh heh heh heh."

Normally, the NUMBERS would have tried to kill or at least stop Yokoshima from leaving, but their attention was trained on the door as more and more attacks started shredding the steel, letting light seep through. All of the cyborgs took stances, readying for whatever monster that Yokoshima had probably pissed off in his attempts to find something to slow them down and not find BLACk 13.

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**SMASH!**

The iron door came clean off its hinges, clattering onto the ground with a loud thud. On the other side, calmly walking through, was Shin decked out in his uniform with his eye pieces blazing brightly. Normally that wasn't odd, but there was something off in the eyes of the NUMBERS…something familiar…and something terrifying to them.

"So," Shin spoke, slamming his fist into his palm. "Who wants to relive the testing phase?"

At that moment, Leech came around the corner, seemingly concerned, "Hey guys! We've gotta keep BLACK 13 away from this room! It holds a memory restoration device and-!" Leech's eyes fell on Shin leaving said room. "OH FUCK!" Panicking, he swiftly turned away and began to run. "Gottarun!" He wanted to find the emergency exit and fast. He did not want to be here.

"What's with him?" Dragonfly asked.

"Guess among you guys he's the smart one," said Shin and with those words the ass-kicking would begin. In a flash he'd grabbed Tick by the throat and slammed him into the floor. Then, he struck a stunned Jewel Beetle with a punch to the chest, knocking him back several feet. He then dashed to Jewel Beetle and lifted him by the leg, hanging upside down. Shin reared his fist back and Jewel Beetle panicked.

"W-w-w-wai…!" Jewel Beetle was too late as Shin smashed his fist against Jewel Beetle's crotch, crushing his balls and throwing him into a crate.

Dragonfly tried shooting at him but the bullets missed as Shin rushed towards him to unleash a barrage of punches into his chest, leaving fist-sized dents before following up with an uppercut. Then he grabbed Dragonfly's ankle, pulled, and slammed his fist down on his stomach, smashing him to the floor. A teleporter door shook from the top of the crate Jewel Beetle crashed into and fell onto him, transporting his body and throwing him out of another door that was close to Shin. He saw Jewel Beetle fly out of the teleporter, moaning and whining in pain, and looked back to the door that threw him. Centipede roared and rushed towards Shin with his pata but Shin just leapt over him, landed behind him, got down on his knees, and used a sweep kick that knocked Centipede off his feet. Shin then grabbed the back of his neck, spun away and slammed Centipede headfirst into a nearby crate.

Mosquito and Dobsonfly gaped. Shin had just taken down four of their own in a matter of seconds.

"Guess he's back," said Mosquito.

Dobsonfly growled and with a roar charged at Shin with his sword. Shin was prepared for this, of course, as his laser swords' handles slid out of his arms and he grasped them before turning around and drawing them out, swinging the swords in an arch that caused sparks to fly as they connected with Dobsonfly, sending him staggering back. Dobsonfly then started swinging wildly at Shin.

"Why!" Swish! "Won't!" Swish! "Stand!" Swish! "Still?" Thrust!

Shin easily dodged Dobsonfly's strikes and remarked, "I'm not as stupid as you are arrogant."

**Swish! SLICE!**

Dobsonfly's sword was cut in half. The laser blade of Shin's sword had sliced through the metal like a hot knife through butter. He gawked at his precious weapon before a fist smashed him in the face, sending him flying. Shin leapt as several sharp tendrils tried to spear him through and he landed atop a crate. He spotted Mosquito. He aimed his fingertips at her and they started to glow. Her eyes went wide as she jumped back before several new holes were shot through her body. Leaping down, Shin started to fight with her, his laser swords against her twin rapiers. Their blades clashed, causing sparks to rain down at their feet. Their blades then locked up and she sneered at his face.

"What's the matter, #13? Holding back coz I'm a girl?" she taunted.

"No," he responded before sliding back and then jumping up to slam both feet into her chest, knocking her off her feet.

The others were recovering and Shin ran towards them and did a triple clothesline on Tick, Jewel Beetle and Centipede, knocking them back to the ground. He, however, grabbed Centipede by the arm and threw him towards Dobsonfly and Mosquito, knocking them off their feet as well.

Yokoshima had taken cover and was watching the carnage. He didn't want to be seen by any of them, especially by Shin. He was sure Shin wasn't going to kill him but he was being scary right now. He didn't want to take a chance and piss of Shin even further. He counted the ones on the ground. Just where were Leech and Dragonfly?

"Eat lead, muthafucker!" Dragonfly howled as he shot at Shin from the air. He backed away, deflecting the shots with his swords before he jumped atop a crate, and then atop another crate that was stacked atop the bigger crate before he leapt he connected the two swords, pommel to pommel, turning his two laser swords into a single laser-bladed staff, spinning it around to deflect more and more of Dragonfly's shots.

"Hah!" Dragonfly laughed as his chest opened up and a pair of missiles popped out. "Take this!" Dragonfly fired both missiles at Shin. He saw them coming and leapt away, the missiles blowing up the crates and sending him flying. Shin rolled along the floor and recovered before he dashed off to escape the onslaught of bullets raining down on him. He took some cover. "Nowhere to run, BLACK 13!"

"Who's running?" Shin said as he came out of hiding with steel barrels on each shoulder. He tossed one at Dragonfly but he ducked under it.

"Is that it?" Dragonfly taunted. He saw Shin throw the other one but instead of dodging, he decided to shoot at the barrel. He really should've seen the label which marked the substance inside the barrel as explosive before he unleashed his bullets because once his bullets pierced through the barrel containing the explosive substance…

…**BOOM!**

The sudden explosion engulfed Dragonfly before he was tossed backwards as he was blown away, crashing to the floor before he went tumbling. He was dizzy, and shaken up, but he heard footsteps approaching. He got up and saw Shin coming right at him. "Hah!" he laughed as he pointed his guns at Shin but Shin grabbed them by the barrels and bent them backwards. "Oh, shit."

**WHAM!**

A kick to the midsection sent Dragonfly crashing into a wall. Growling, he opened up his chest and this time selected the homing missiles as he locked onto Shin. "Take this, turd!" He fired the homing missiles and Shin started to run from them. He leapt over obstacles, twisted and turned around crates, but the missiles would still follow after him. He then spotted a teleporter door leaning against a wall before he ran towards it and grabbed the top, swinging into the zone, and disappeared along with the missile. He swung out of the teleporter door on the floor and jumped over it, running toward the NUMBERS with the missile hot on his trail. Dragonfly's eyes went wide as Shin slid beneath him.

He saw the missile and cried, "OH SHIT!" He covered his precious jewels from destruction and the missile flew by between his legs. "Oh, thank god," he sighed in relief.

The NUMBERS had come to and wanted a piece of Shin when they saw him coming. "Hah, perfect!" Centipede laughed. He'd transformed to his long-bodied and multi-legged Centipede Mode and was ready to coil himself around Shin to crush him before running his body through with his pata. Mosquito's eyes narrowed in suspicions. Why was Shin running towards them? Then she spotted the missiles!

"HIT THE DIRT!" she shrieked and everyone, except for Centipede, hit the dirt. Shin leapt up, bounced off Centipede's face and then slid down the length of his body, the missiles following his path. Centipede ducked from the missiles. Shin then stopped and turned around to face the NUMBERS, right in front of several steel barrels that were stacked up and these were the same as the barrel Dragonfly had shot at. They were filled with explosive substances.

"Sheila, beam me and Yokoshima out on my signal," ordered Shin.

"_Affirmative_," Sheila obeyed.

"Yokoshima, get ready beam out now!" Shin told his teammate through their radio link. Shin saw the missiles coming and then he shouted, "Now!" He was surrounded by a cylinder of light before he vanished from sight, the missiles passing through harmlessly before heading for the barrels.

Tick saw the missiles and what they were about to hit and could only utter, "Oh, sonova-"

* * *

Back at the Hive, the other N2 members witnessed as Shin (still in armor) and Yokoshima reappeared in the teleporter platform. "That was AWESOME!" Yokoshima exclaimed. Sure, it had been terrifying to watch but the fight had been badass at time same time.

"Well, did you manage to recover anything?" Shogo asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we'll be able to recover any equipment or stuff like that from that place ever again," Yokoshima responded.

"Why?" Daichi asked.

"It blew up," Yokoshima responded. They gawked at him. It was the only conclusion he could make since those missiles had blown up stacks of barrels filled with explosive material. "But we managed to fix Shin's memory a little," Yokoshima added as he gestured towards Shin with his thumb.

Shin deactivated his armor and he looked pale with sweat running down his face. "Hey, are you okay?" Satoshi asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, though I gotta say I really don't like the old me from G-SHOCKER," said Shin, now understanding a bit of himself. "I think it was better that I didn't know." He looked at the N2 team and got down on his knees before he bowed down with his hands to the floor, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"**Looks like he remembers**," Chiaki signed.

"Remember what?" Satoshi asked.

"How he killed us," Daichi answered. Satoshi eyes widened. "What?"

"He killed you all?" Satoshi asked. He had not known that. He then realized that this all made sense. No wonder Daichi was hostile towards Shin. "Oh."

"Now you get why I'm not in the best of moods around him," Daichi added. They all watched as Shin stood up and walked away, towards the cafeteria.

"I better go talk to him," said Satoshi as he followed after Shin. He found him sitting at a table, alone. He sat down next to him. "So, care to talk about it?"

"Remember when the others back home told you about how they found me and that I was covered in dry blood?" asked Shin. Satoshi nodded. "I killed them. I killed them all. That's how the blood got on me."

"Kill who?" Satoshi questioned.

"I'm…not sure," Shin answered.

"But I thought you had your memories restored."

"Well, not exactly restored. I unlocked them but they're jumbled up, like fragments, and some details are a bit hazy. I kinda got out of that chair after the first rush of images. It got really intense and it was too much for me."

Satoshi couldn't imagine what that was like for Shin. "Do you want to talk to the others about this?"

"N…no. I think I want to spend some time, alone, and think for a bit," Shin told him.

"OK, but don't forget that you got friends."

* * *

Mosquito grumbled as she angrily dug her way out of the rubble which what was left of the warehouse. "Damn it…" she cursed. She saw a hand offered to her and she gripped it, the owner of the hand pulling her out of the rubble. She then saw that it was Leech. "You…"

"Guess we didn't wi-ACK!" Mosquito's tendrils shot out and were wrapped tightly around Leech's throat.

"Leggo! Leggo!" he begged.

"You ran away! You deserted us!" she shouted at him as she shook him back and forth.

"ACK! I'm sorry!" he apologized.

"You will be!" she hissed as she released him. He massaged his throat and coughed a few times. "Now, help me find the others!"

"What made you think they even survived?" Leech asked and in a flash he jumped as the tip of Mosquito's sword was pointed in his face.

"Because you won't survive if you don't start looking," she threatened. "Now, hurry up! I have to report this to the Doctor." She started up her radio. "Hello, Doctor? Yes, we found the storage facility and #13 and #09 snooping around here. They were probably looking to salvage some old equipment. Yes, we engaged them but #13 fought and defeated us. As for the facility, it's in ruins. It involved a missile and some explosive material. I have #01 looking for the others as we speak."

"I found Tick!" shouted Leech.

Mosquito shouted back, "Good, now look for the others!" She then returned to her conversation with the Director, "I will continue to monitor things here. #04, over and out."

"Aren't you going to help me?" Leech asked from afar.

Mosquito responded, "A lady does not dig!"

"Since when were you ever a lady?" Leech argued but then shrunk back as her blood-sucking tendrils came out. "OK! I'm sorry! I'll go and dig some more!"

Mosquito closed her eyes. The way Shin had beaten them was just like how he'd beaten them in the past when he had been known as BLACK 13 and that was what the Doctor was after. He wanted BLACK 13 back, in body and mind, and would make sure he got his ultimate weapon back at all cost.

"This is going to take hours!" Leech yelled at her.

"Just keep looking!"

"Could you radio for some help? Transport some G-SHOCKER Soldiers?"

Now, if only she could get better help than these idiots, preferably help that knew when to shut their trap.

* * *

**Kamen Rider Chrome:** And that is the second movie for this all new version of Kamen Rider Showa, which is basically a continuity reboot. Names and situations may change, but it's the same characters, only more in depth and serious. I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Bushido for their assistance. Not to mention I'd also like to thank **Rooster Teeth** for producing the web series **Red VS Blue** which gave me inspiration for some of the fight scenes, situations, character interaction, and also characters and location. Sheila, Delta and Lopez were originally from Red VS Blue and the Hive is based on the Red and Blue bases from the same series.

Now, the **NEO-NUMBERS**, now called **N2**, have been introduced along with the evil **NUMBERS**, but that's just it. Interactions between the Hinamizawa Gaming Club and the N2 members will be expanded on another project. This is it for this chapter of the story though. The NUMBERS survive to fight again, or at least until Leech finds them and digs them out of the rubble.

Now, I may alter a few things about the characters but rest assured they are still the same with the same roles, only since this is like a movie, a lot of stuff has to be put in and some events needed to be summarized. Good news is Shin is starting to unlock his memories, bad news is that the result isn't always good.

Now, on a final note, another 'movie' story will be written in the future. Just wait for it, OK? This will be a series of 'movie' oneshots. The next will come soon in the following year.


End file.
